


Surprise

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Season/Series 02, Shane finds a toy, The Greene Farm, Top!Shane, bottom!daryl, buttplug, more sharyl daddy kink, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look what I found,” Shane says, brandishing an almost conical piece of purple glass, waving it under Daryl’s nose.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?” he asks, looking around for anyone nearby. “Where’d you find that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look what I found,” Shane says, brandishing an almost conical piece of purple glass, waving it under Daryl’s nose.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks, looking around for anyone nearby. “Where’d you find that?”

Shane shrugs. “It was in the nightstand in a house up the road. What do you think? Wanna try it out?”

Daryl’s cheeks redden as he drops his gaze. What the hell, he thinks after a moment’s hesitation. He nods his head with a shrug, bringing his eyes back up to Shane’s as they head back to the blue pick-up truck. Shane pockets the toy as Rick emerges from the last empty house and joins them near the tailgate.

“Y'all find anything?” he asks, hands on his hips.

“Just the usual. A few blankets, couple cans o’ beans, and a lot of dust,” Daryl answers as he shoulders his crossbow and Shane nods along.

“Figured,” Rick grunts. “All right then, let's head back.”

Rick climbs behind the wheel while Shane rides shotgun and Daryl settles himself onto the wheel cover in the truck bed for the ride back the way they'd come.

~~~

Back at the farm, Daryl settles himself in front of his tent to wait for Shane as the sun sinks behind the trees. He tends a small fire while simultaneously roasting a bit of squirrel on a stick and trying not to think about Shane and his filthy mind. Of course that doesn't happen, which means that he winds up lying back under the stars and--naturally--thinking about Shane that damned purple buttplug.

Daryl has never actually looked at one up close before, but he’s seen them used in pornos and skin mags. The general thought has always turned him on, but he’d never actually had the opportunity. Thoughts of Shane kneeling between his legs, coating the tinted glass in lubricant before gently pushing it into Daryl’s well-prepared hole had Daryl palming himself over his pants.

When the sound of Shane’s boots quietly treading the grass reaches Daryl’s ears, his arms are folded behind his head and his vest open over his bare chest. He sits up as the former cop steps into the firelight. Shane looks Daryl up and down, taking everything in, from his outstretched legs to the arousal straining against blue jeans.

“Look at you,” Shane breathes, squatting down next to the other man. “Already hard for Daddy.”

Daryl blushes but doesn't turn away when Shane leans down to pull at Daryl’s lower lip with his teeth. Daryl slips a hand around the back of Shane’s neck, tugging him closer to slide his tongue over Shane’s parted lips before dipping it inside.

“Let's get in the tent,” Shane suggests, pulling them both to their feet. Daryl allows himself to be steered toward the tent’s entryway as he looks down at the small tent city closer to the house, making sure no one was watching them. Shane unzips the flap and ushers Daryl in, following close behind.

Shane guides Daryl down to the canvas floor, positioning him on his back as he resumes their kiss. Shane claws Daryl’s chest hard enough to leave angry red lines across the skin while kissing and nipping his mouth. The hunter moans, thrusting his aching cock against Shane’s thigh. Shane chuckles and sits back on his haunches, looking down at his red faced lover.

“I'm not lettin’ you come yet,” he says as though it should be obvious. “I want you to come with my dick in your ass.”

“What happened to that thing you had earlier?” Daryl asks, trying to seem indifferent. Shane grins and pulls the glass plug from the pocket of his jacket.

“Afterward,” he answers, “I'm gonna slick it up and leave it in you until I come back to get it.” Shane stares down at him, that grin playing across his lips, setting the toy in the corner of the tent. Daryl’s breath catches in his throat at the thought.

Shane lets out another chuckle as he tugs Daryl’s belt open and unfastens the fly of his jeans, yanking them off the hunter’s legs. He hums in approval upon seeing that the redneck is going commando. Shane locks his gaze onto the rigid cock standing proudly before him, a single drop of precome beaded on the slit. His tongue darts out, quickly lapping up the salty liquid before slipping his lips around the head and sucking softly. He fights a grin as Daryl struggles against viciously thrusting up into the hot mouth teasing him. Shane pulls back and slips a small bottle of lube from his pocket to pour onto his fingers. Gently, Shane massages the tip of one finger around Daryl’s hole before sliding the digit in to the second knuckle.

He thrusts in his middle finger several times, twisting on the outstroke as he goes, before he adds in the second. Shane scissors his fingers, pulling a sigh from Daryl as he squeezes Shane’s shoulder slightly. Shane turns his head, rubbing the stubble of his jaw against Daryl’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. As he pushes a third finger in alongside the other two, Shane pumps them more roughly than he had been before, wanting to open the man up quickly now.

“That's it, baby,” he says when Daryl grunts in surprise. “Let me hear you.”

Daryl moans a little louder than normal, for Shane’s benefit, as the digits are jerked from his hole. He opens his eyes to see the former deputy pushing his own pants off his feet, his thick cock hard and swaying between his thighs. Daryl opens his legs wider to accommodate Shane’s body as he lines the head of his dick up to Daryl’s asshole. After pouring a generous amount of lube over his prick, stroking himself to spread it around, Shane presses the tip against Daryl’s waiting hole. He leans forward, the head pushing past the tight ring of muscle as he goes, catching Daryl’s next groan in his mouth.

Daryl drags his fingernails down Shane's back, drawing marks to match the ones raised on his own chest as Shane bottoms out inside him. Shane pulls his hips back, slowly dragging his cock from Daryl until only the head is encased before slamming back into the man below him. Daryl groans as Shane sets this pace of slowly pulling out and then pounding down into him. He lifts his hips to meet each thrust as he devours Shane’s mouth in a clash of teeth, lips, and tongue.

A shout rips from Daryl’s throat as Shane drags his knob over Daryl’s prostate at just the right angle. Shane moans, deciding to pound into that one spot until Daryl comes, which he doesn't think will take long.

“You gonna come for me?” he asks, “Gonna come like a good boy for Daddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Daryl moans, breath coming in harsh gasps, “Don't stop. _Please,_ Daddy, don't stop!”

“Not gonna stop, baby,” Shane answers, nipping at Daryl’s jaw, fucking down into him fast and hard. “Not gonna stop ‘til I come in your ass.”

Daryl wraps a hand around Shane’s bicep, squeezing hard enough to bruise as an orgasm rips through him. After several more thrusts in quick succession, Shane releases with a shout, his body flush against Daryl’s. Shane rocks back and forth for a moment, Daryl’s ass milking his spent cock.

Panting, Shane holds himself up to look down at Daryl before leaning in for lazy kiss as Daryl rests his hands on Shane’s back.

“Man, I love when you do that,” Shane sighs.

“Do what?” Daryl asks sarcastically, still panting, “Let you fuck me?”

Shane shakes his head, “No. When you come like that even without a hand on your dick.”

A blush creeps up Daryl’s neck and he shoves Shane back, wincing slightly as Shane’s softened prick falls from his ass.

“Hold that in,” Shane says, tapping Daryl’s buttcheek when he sees a drop of his spunk leaking out of Daryl's spent hole. Shane thoroughly slicks the purple tinted glass, making sure to completely cover it in lube 

“Shit. I almost forgot about that thing,” Daryl laughs. Shane chuckles as he brings the tip of the glass plug to Daryl’s clenched hole. Daryl slowly relaxes his rectal muscles as Shane begins pushing it in.

The toy is halfway in when Daryl grunts in pain as he's stretched more than he's used to. Shane talks him through the burn, soothingly rubbing Daryl’s thigh as he twists the plug in farther.

“That's it, baby boy,” he encourages, the toy slipping in almost completely. He presses a kiss to Daryl's knee. “Almost there.”

Daryl lets out a sharp gasp when the large end of the buttplug slides inside and his hole closes around the slim waist leaving only the base showing.

“Damn,” Shane breathes, rubbing the base. “That is hot as hell. How's it feel?”

“Feels...weird.”

“Good weird?” Shane looks up at Daryl hopefully. He nods, reaching down to wiggle the plug himself.

“Yeah,” Daryl says finally. “I like it.”

“Good.” Shane crawls up Daryl’s body, leaning in to press his mouth to Daryl’s who slings an arm around Shane’s neck. Daryl holds him close; for a moment anyway. Shane pulls back, laying a finger over Daryl’s mouth when he moves to protest.

“I'm gonna get dressed and head back to my tent,” he tells Daryl, tugging a shirt over his head. “You're gonna stay here with this plug in your ass like a good boy and wait for me to come back in the morning. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answers only somewhat sarcastically. Shane leans in to peck Daryl’s lips once more before exiting the tent, leaving Daryl to try and sleep while covered in his own semen and his ass full of Shane’s.

Daryl sighs, preparing himself for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly supposed to be smutty but that didn't happen. Ugh. Anyways, there'll probably be another chapter to this eventually.

The following morning finds Daryl sitting in his tent fiddling with the toy, impatiently awaiting Shane’s return. He's still nude, which thinking back on it, probably isn't the smartest thing he's done as a walker could show up at any time. He doesn't believe it would be very enjoyable to fight off a flesh eating beast with his cock swinging all over hell. _Fuck it,_ he thinks as he tugs on his jeans from the previous day, _I'll just take ‘em back off when he gets here._

Daryl waits for nearly two more hours before he starts to get irritated. His dick is half hard and the ever rising sun is filling his tiny tent with nearly unbearable heat already and he's quickly deciding on going to find that asshole and give him a piece of his mind.

As Daryl slaps the flap out of his way and exits the tent, he immediately scans the members of the group milling around the camp in search of Shane. Not seeing him, Daryl furrows his brow and heads toward Rick to ask.

“Hey,” he calls out, the former deputy coming to a stop. “You seen Shane?”

“Yeah I sent him on a quick run into town with Glenn, why?” Rick asks curiously.

“I just needed to ask him somethin’,” the hunter replies unhappily.

“Anything I can help with?”

At that, Daryl can feel a blush beginning to creep up his neck as his rectal muscles flex around the plug. “Uh, no. No. It's fine for now.”

“They should be back in a couple of hours,” Rick offers as the redneck turns on his heel and heads toward the tree line, crossbow in hand.

  
Several hours later, Daryl is headed back toward the farm with a string full of squirrels and a decently sized doe slung across his shoulders. There are a couple whoops and cheers over his haul as he carries it to the tree stump they've been using as a slaughterhouse. As he begins to skin the doe, he doesn't even glance up at the unmistakable tromp of Shane’s boots as he comes over to crouch next to Daryl. The cop sits quietly for a moment before speaking.

“Daryl, I didn't mean to leave you hangin’ today, man,” he says. “I really didn't. I was on my way to you this morning when Rick stopped me and asked me to help Glenn get some stuff from town. I tried to tell him I had to talk to you first, but he said it was important.”

Only when Daryl remains quiet, merely readjusting his stance, does Shane widen his eyes. He glances around before asking, “Do you still have it?”

Daryl just grunts and gives the former cop a dirty look before continuing skinning the deer.

“Oh man, Daryl, I figured you'd take it out eventually.”

“Yeah, well I didn't.” Daryl angrily flings a sheet of skin off to the side. “Because you said you was comin’ back this mornin’.”

“Daryl I didn't mean--”

“What was the run for?” Daryl interrupts.

“Some kind of medicine for Lori. For morning sickness. I was mainly there as a bodyguard while Glenn looked around.”

Daryl sighs and ceases cutting the animal. He looks over to Shane. “Well if it was for Lori, I guess I can't be too mad, now can I?”

Shane grins and moves to lean in for a kiss, but quickly stops himself. After a moment’s hesitation, Daryl yanks him closer by the shirt until their lips meet.

“I figured you didn't want people to know,” Shane says. Daryl just shrugs his shoulders.

“Fuck it. It's the apocalypse. Why should it matter anymore?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's the smuttiness that should have been in the previous chapter  
> Enjoy  
> -C

After Daryl hands off the deer meat to Carol for preparation, he heads off toward his tent near the trees with Shane in tow. With the look Carol had given him, he knows she'd seen their kiss and isn't quite sure what to make of it. As they make it to the tent, however, the thought is pushed from his mind as Shane aggressively pulls him onto his on the ground. Daryl grunts as the toy inside him brushes that one spot and he thrusts his hardening cock up against Shane’s.

“Fuck,” the cop groans, yanking on Daryl's belt and hurrying to open his fly. Shane fists Daryl's prick for a few quick strokes before tugging the hunter's pants off his legs. A strangled moan escapes him as he sees the slick glass base pressed tight against Daryl's hole. Without a second thought, he rubs the toy, moving it around and watching Daryl squirm and struggle to stay quiet.

“That's it, baby,” he whispers harshly as Daryl keens. “I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars.” Daryl lets out a breathy moan at the thought, his hips thrusting of their own accord.

Before Daryl knows what’s coming, he feels the wet heat of Shane's mouth wrap around his now aching prick. Shane begins to suck in earnest, his tongue flat against the underside and then dipping into the slit on every upstroke. Daryl starts to pant as he places a hand on Shane’s head, silently cursing the other man for shaving his head. He misses tugging on those dark strands when things get heated. However, before he can form words, he feels that familiar heat begin to pool in his belly and reluctantly pulls Shane off him, not wanting to come too soon.

Shane crawls up Daryl's body and slips his tongue into his mouth as he grinds his clothed dick against Daryl's thigh. When Daryl moves to get at Shane's belt, the cop grabs his wrists and holds them above their heads.

“What do you want?” he asks, his voice rough. Daryl just looks from his eyes to his mouth and up again. “Say.”

“Fuck me,” he grunts.

“Say it proper,” Shane scolds, tilting his head to nip at Daryl’s neck. Daryl holds his chin up, enjoying the feeling. Finally he closes his eyes and sighs with resignation, the sensations mixing together but not quite adding up to what he really needed.

“ _Please_ , Daddy,” he says quietly, directly against Shane’s ear. “Fuck me.”

Shane lets out an honest-to-god growl and nearly rips the button from his pants as he yanks them down. He spits in hand and strokes himself twice before carefully pulling the plug from Daryl’s ass only to immediately replace it with the tip of his dick. His cock slides in easily, Daryl’s hole still stretched and wet from the night before, but that doesn't stop the near pornographic moan that rips from Daryl’s throat at getting what he needs.

“Talk to me, boy,” Shane grunts as he ruts against him. “I wanna hear that mouth.”

Daryl, beyond caring about embarrassment at this point, lets it all spill out. “Man, I love when you fuck me,” he starts as Shane leans over him to mouth at his neck and shoulder. “When your dick’s in me, stretchin’ me open, makin’ me whine like a bitch.”

Shane bites his shoulder roughly, leaving a mark, but only caring about the hitch in Daryl’s breath at the slight pain. “You're _my_ bitch,” Shane hisses. “Say it. You're _mine_.”

Daryl digs his nails into Shane’s shoulder at the words, pulling the other man as close as possible as he fucks down into him. “ _Fuck_. I'm yours,” he relents.

“Fuck yeah you are. And you're gonna come just from my cock.”

“What? I can't--”

“Yes you can.” Shane pulls back to stare down at Daryl. “I'm gonna fuck you and you're not gonna be able to think of anything else. Just my dick in your ass, rubbin’ up against that sweet spot--” As if on cue, the head of Shane’s cock brushes Daryl's prostate and everything is gone. Daryl’s eyes squeeze shut and he feels himself tighten around Shane, pulling the other man off the ledge with him.

Once he can open his eyes again, Daryl’s chest is covered in his own spunk and his ass full of Shane’s. Shane gives another two strokes, watching Daryl's spent prick twitch with interest, before pulling out completely.

“Fuck,” he sighs, lying next to Daryl. After a moment, he grabs the hunter's hand, not even giving him an option as he slips their fingers together. “I'm gonna have to irritate you more often.”

“Keep it up and I’m ‘a drop your ass,” Daryl scoffs. Shane just snorts in response.


End file.
